Klaine On
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: These are just a bunch of super cute and fluffy Klaine one shots!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a bunch of random klaine cute fluffy stories. Enjoy! Feel free to review and leave any comments.

* * *

"KUUURT" Blaine shouted. "GET UP!" it was the first day of summer and Kurt was looking forward to a day of sleeping in. Blaine, however, had other ideas. For some unknown reason, Burt had let Blaine come into his room at 8 AM to jump on Kurt's bed in order to wake him up. "C'mon Kurt it's our last summer together before you leave me." That made Kurt's eyes shoot open. Kurt made a promise to himself to spend as much time as possible with his beloved boyfriend before he left him for the bright lights of New York City. "Alright, alright Blaine. I'm up." Kurt said drowsily. "What did you have planned for the day"? "You'll seeee!" was all Blaine said before he shot off the bed like a cannon and raced downstairs. Kurt groaned, it was bound to be an interesting day with his boyfriend.

As Kurt came downstairs in a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a white Marc Jacobs shirt, he found a full buffet of breakfast on his kitchen table. However, Blaine was nowhere to be found. As Kurt got closer to the table, he saw a small post it note with Blaine's scrawny handwriting on it. It read:

Kurt,

You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

Continue your search for me at the Lima Bean.

-Blaine

Kurt only giggled when he read how cheesy Blaine was. He thought it was adorable though. After eating as quickly as possible, Kurt grabbed his coat and keys.

As he pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot, his phone buzzed. When he opened the text, he saw it was from Blaine. Kurt's smile grew huge as he read Blaine's message. It simply said, "you remember my coffee order?" Kurt continued to make his way inside while he attempted to text Blaine asking where he was. He stopped however when he opened the door to find their usual coffee girl Amanda standing at the door with his usual order. "Oh, hey Amanda! Have you see Blaine?" he asked. She simply smiled and nodded towards the cup where Kurt found another post it note that read:

Kurt,

Your smile lights up the sky.

You have nicer hair than every other guy.

Life's too short to even care at all.

Meet me by the park across from the mall.

Blaine really needs to work on his poetry skills, Kurt thought to himself. He thanked Amanda, grabbed his coffee, and got in the car and headed towards the park. Blaine referred to it as "their park" because they always went there on picnics or when they just wanted to sit together in private.

When Kurt turned off the car, he saw Blaine sitting under their favorite oak tree. It was right next to the pond, and Blaine recently inscribed "K and B" into the bark. As Kurt got closer, He saw a small picnic set up. Blaine smiled to Kurt and patted the ground next to him. Kurt ignored his request in favor of sitting in Blaine's lap and kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. "You are perfect." Kurt said when he rested his forehead on Blaine's.

They may only have 2 months left together, but if this was any indication of what they will be like, Kurt knew he was going to have the best summer of his life. Especially because he was spending it with the most important person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens when Cooper overhears a conversation between Kurt and Blaine. Sorry lame the lame ending. Thank you to everyone who alerted last chapter! Feel free to review and leave me feedback if you wanna! Love y'all!

* * *

**"Blaine, hold still!" "No, stop it hurts!" "If you would let me pull it out, it won't hurt as much." This is the conversation Cooper heard as he was walking past Blaine's room. "What on earth is going on in there?" Cooper yelled through the closed door. "Oh thank god! Cooper can please come in here and help me." Kurt replied. "Um.. I'm not sure I can give you any assistance with whatever you two are up to." "What are you..?" Kurt questioned. "Oh my god, Cooper! We aren't doing anything innapropriate. Just come in here." Cooper cautiously made his way into the room to find Blaine sucking his index finger in the opposite corner near the window while Kurt stood by the door. Blaine had tears in his eyes and the saddest puppy dog face Cooper had seen in a long time. Cooper was about to scream at Kurt for making his baby brother cry before he saw the tweezers in Kurt's hand. "What happened?" Cooper questioned. "Blaine won't let me get the splinter out of his finger!" Kurt exclaimed. Cooper sighed in relief and slowly walked over to Blaine. "Okay buddy, let me see it." "No!" Blaine half screamed. "He's such a baby when it comes to splinters." Cooper directed at Kurt. "I am not!" Blaine said through tears. "Says the 17 year old guy crying in the corner." Cooper mumbled to himself. Cooper turned back to Blaine and slowly lifted his finger up. "Blaine, if you dont get it out now, it will get infected and you'll have to go to the doctor. Blaine whimpered when he heard that. "Fine." Blaine relented. "But I want Kurt doing it, he's a lot gentler." Cooper just rolled his eyes. "Want me to hold your hand?" Cooper joked. "Shut up." Blaine said half heartdly. Kurt slowly lifted up Blaine's finger and kissed it before he picked up the tweezers. "I swear I'll be careful baby." Blaine turned his head away as Kurt dug in the tweezers and then ripped it out. Blaine screamed so loud that Cooper could've sworn the neighbors heard him. "You said you would be gentle!" Blaine said through tears. "That's as gentle as it gets when it comes to splinters babe." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into his arms. "Well now that this whole ordeal is over, im going to finish watching the game." Cooper said. He walked out of the room and only started hysterically laughing as soon as the door closed behind him. **

**Meanwhile Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed and kissed his finger until Blaine's sobs subsided. "Sorry you have to deal with my crazy all the time Kurt." Blaine said barely above a whisper. "Hun, if I didn't like your crazy, I wouldn't be here. I love you, so I'm stuck with all the crazy that you have. And in return you have to deal with me." Kurt replied. "I love you" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. "I love you too. Now let's watch some Disney movies while you ice your finger." Kurt suggested as Blaine layed on his chest and they hit the play button. **

Cooper walked in when A Whole New World was playing to find Kurt and Blaine fast asleep. Cooper only shook his head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine are in a heated makeout session when Will and Emma walk in on them. Prompt from Gleefreak102! Thanks! And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited! I love the response! Keep it coming! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had originally came into the choir room to practice their upcoming duet that they planned on singing at the St. Patrick's day carnival. Mr. Shue volunteered the glee club, so Kurt, of course, volunteered his and Blaine's musical abilities. What started as a flirty duet led to Blaine and Kurt in a heated make out session on the piano bench.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's lip as Blaine's tongue ran across Kurt's lip as if asking permission. As Kurt quickly granted it, he fought to suppress a moan when Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's previously styled hair. This only made Kurt tug on Blaine's curls more. Blaine's hand started trailing down Kurt's back and rested on Kurt's lower back. Kurt was sucking on Blaine's lip when he moaned so loud that Kurt thought the whole school would know what they were up to. He couldn't find it in him to care though. As Kurt started toying with the button on Blaine's shirt, he heard a door shut. Blaine and Kurt jumped apart to find Will and Emma staring at them with wide eyes. "uh... Um... Sorry... We just- uh." Will spluttered out. Emma took one look at Kurt's hair and Blaine's swollen lips and walked as quickly as possible out the door. She clearly never got over her fear of intimacy Kurt thought to himself. "We were just practicing!" Blaine blurted out. Kurt brought his palm to his forehead in desperation for Blaine to stop talking. "I can see that." Will muttered quietly. "We'll just get going now." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the room. "See ya at rehearsal!" Kurt yelled back as he quickly made his way into the hallway, leaving a stunned Will Shuester in the choir room.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a full four seconds before they both broke down and started laughing as loud as was acceptable in a crowded school hallway. Neither of them could look Mr. Shue in the eye for a full week.


	4. Chapter 4

**This just randomly came into may head. What would happen if Kurt and Blaine's daughter got a peircing without their permission? Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited last chapter. Feel free to leave me feedback if you like. Negative or positive is always accepted. I hope you enjoy married klaine. **

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked when he saw his sixteen year old daughter sitting on the couch with her shirt slightly pushed up.

"Nothing" she said quickly while pushing her shirt back down.

"That is most certainly not nothing. Let me see." Kurt said with venom in his voice.

"Dad, really there's nothing there." Rebecca said while she slowly scooted to the opposite end of the couch.

"Rebecca Marie, if you do not show me your stomach right now, the consequences will be horrific."

Blaine walked in at that exact moment.

"Um, I'm sorry, but... Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Rebecca" Kurt said with a warning tone while completely ignoring Blaine.

Rebecca slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal a silver ring on her newly pierced stomach.

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaine all but screamed while stumbling backwards into the bookshelf.

"REBECCA MARIE ANDERSON-HUMMEL. WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rebecca looked absolutely mortified at her father's sudden outbursts.

"How could you even get a piercing, you have to be eighteen. And if you go to a tattoo place, they make you fill out a notary!" Blaine said in utter disbelief while pacing around the living room.

Rebecca looked a little guilty.

"Well, I didn't get it done by a professional, Aunt Brittany took me to get it done."

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to go wring Brittany's neck. Who does she think she his defying my wishes and turning my daughter into some Harlet?" Blaine said as he grabbed his coat and keys. As Blaine opened the door to the hallway of their apartment, he came face to face with Brittany.

"You!" Blaine yelled at Brittany with an accusing finger pointing in her direction.

"Care to explain why my SIXTEEN year old daughter has a hole in her stomach?!"

Kurt had finally snapped out of the state of disbelief he was in and turned to look at Brittany.

"Yes Brittany," Kurt said with even more venom in his voice than before. "please elaborate as to what the hell was going on in your head."

"Simple. Santana's cousin, michael, opened up a tattoo parlor on the corner of 4th and Broadway. He wanted to have his first patient be someone who has no former piercings so if she got any infections, he would know if his tools were infectious or not."

"SO YOU USED OUR DAUGHTER AS A TEST SUBJECT?!" Blaine screamed. He needed to sit down before he passed out.

"Oh calm down unicorn, she wanted to get I done. And she seems fine. No harm done."

"No harm done? Brittany, you pierced my daughter without our permission. She could have all types of flesh eating diseases." Kurt said as calmly as he could.

"But it looks cute!" Brittany exclaimed. She seemed to not see the problem at hand.

"I don't care if it looks cute," Blaine said angrily, "get in the car Rebecca, we are going to the doctor and getting that thing removed and cleaned out."

"But dad, I really like it. And it doesn't hurt so it's probably not infected." Rebecca begged.

Blaine looked like he was going to blow a fuse. "Get. In. The. Car." Blaine said slowly.

"fine." Rebecca relented.

Blaine gave Kurt a look that spoke volumes. He was hoping Kurt would scream at Brittany while he was gone.

As soon as Blaine and Rebecca left, Brittany burst into tears.

"I'm sorry dolphin! I thought you would like it. I didn't think Blaine would get so mad." Brittany said through sobs.

Kurt sighed. He knew Brittany meant well, and didn't understand what was always right and wrong. He learned a long time ago to not always hold Brittany responsible for her actions.

"Brittany, please stop crying. I know you thought she would like it, but you need to ask Blaine and I's permission before you do something like that."

"Okay. I really am sorry Kurt."

"I know Britt, I know."

Blaine returned an hour later with a silent daughter. He was still fuming. Apparently he spent the entire car ride lecturing his daughter on responsibility. Rebecca walked straight up to her room leaving Kurt and Blaine on the couch together.

"Alright, you have had enough anger for one day." Kurt said as he took off Blaine's jacket.

"Lay back and relax."Kurt said as he pulled Blaine's head into his lap.

"I hope you screamed at Brittany for me." Blaine said after a few minutes.

"Of course sweetheart." Kurt had a slight smirk on his face. He spent an hour discussing music with Brittany.

"What were we thinking when we signed up as parents?" Blaine asked.

"We weren't." Kurt simply replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy the newest enstallment of Klaine On! Thank you all sooo much on the feedback from last chapter! Keep it coming! Love ya!

* * *

Kurt found himself sitting in Blaine's lap while Blaine had his arms securely around Kurt's waist. Although they had only started dating and professed their love for each other two days ago, this felt comfortable. They were sitting at Warblers practice, waiting for the council to arrive. The three council members had gotten strep throat and had been home sick for the past three days. All of the members were eagerly awaitng their arrival. None of the council members had been aware of Kurt and Blaine's new relationship.

Being mischevious teenage boys, they decided to mess with their previously sick friends. Kurt got off Blaine's lap and simply sat across the room from him. They were told to act like they had never gotten together.

As Wes, David and Thad made their way into the room, all of the boys shared a glance.

"Alright boys. I hope you have all been practicing your scales while we've been gone." Wes said without looking up from the previous meeting's notes.

"All hell will break loose if you guys aren't prepared." Thad said in a dramatic tone.

"Blaine," Wes said, finally looking up, "have you taken a look at the Katy Perry song I emailed you, it fit your-" Wes stopped when he saw Kurt stand up and walk across the room. He then proceeded to sit in Blaine's lap. If this didn't freak the council members out, Kurt's next move did. He pulled on Blaine's tie and brought their lips crashing together. Blaine responded immediately by wrapping his arms around kurt's neck and started bringing his tongue into the mix. A full out makeout session was practically happening in front of them. Kurt pulled away after about ten secomds of making out, leaned his forhead against Blaine's, and said "love you baby." Blaine responded with a "love you too." and pulled Kurt back so that he was in his lap and leaning back on his chest.

Every junior member barely batted an eye and continued to give the council their undivided attention. The council members faces were so priceless that the boys had to hold back the laughter dying to escape their mouths.

Thad, who previously had gum in his mouth, had his jaw wide open and his gum had fallen out and was currently sitting on the table.

Wes looked like a fish. He kept opening and closing his mouth in search of words to say.

David had the most comical reaction. A few tears were coming down his face. Apparently, he had been waiting for "Klaine" to happen for a while.

Wes was the first to speak. "I think I speak for the entire council when I ask what the the actual fuck was that?!"

"What?" asked Blaine with a smirk on his face. "You have a problem with my boyfriend?"

David jumped up from his seat, sprinted across the room and tackled the two boys into a hug.

"FINALLY!" he shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the feedback! This chapter was inspired by the gifs I saw on tumblr of Darren talking to the paparazzi. I thought it was so cute so I made a quick little chapter about it. I actually was thinking about making this chapter into a story because I love famous Blaine. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Kurt opened the door of the apartment into the hallway and slammed it immediately. He was met with screams and flashes when he opened it.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screeched into the apartment as soon as he shut the door.

Blaine came running around the hallway and flew into the room. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and looked him up and down.

"What?! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I'm about to blow a fuse if you don't get rid of these damn paparazzi." Kurt shrugged Blaine off and nodded toward the door.

"Oh. Jesus Kurt I thought you were hurt." He made his way to the door and looked out the peep hole.

"What do they want?"

"Blaine, you just released an album and won three Grammys. I think they find you a little interesting." Kurt was getting annoyed. Of course he knew Blaine's new fame would bring attention to them, but he didn't expect to be bombarded the second he opened his door.

"I'll get rid of them." Blaine opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi guys!" Of course Blaine could charm the paparazzi with one smile, Kurt thought.

"So my boyfriend needs to get to the elevator, and I would really appreciate it if you could clear a path."

"How do you feel about this new fame Blaine?"

"Can you handle the new attention?"

"How about a kiss?"

All of the camera men and women ignored him and started shouting at the same time.

"Ok, how about I play you a song, then can he go by peacefully?"

Everyone instantly shut up.

Blaine picked up his guitar that was next to the door as Kurt started walking out and blaine grabbed his arm and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Have fun at work babe."

Kurt just giggled and patted him on the head. His boyfriend Blaine, always the attention whore. This was the start of his life with a celebrity.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Wow, its been a while! Ive been really busy with school starting and my other story, but im starting to get into the swing of things and hopefully will be writing here more. This is a cute little one where blaine is the kindergarten teacher of kurt's daughter. Enjoy! And please reView! I want to make sure people actually like this lol! Love ya'll!

* * *

Kurt walked into his 5 year old daughter's kindergarten class with her hand clutched in his. This was new territory for him. Ever since she was born, Lucy was always attached to Kurt. She went everywhere with him. Luckily, he was a designer for his own company, so he was able to stay with her all day. Now that she would be going to kindergarten, she would have to deal with rotten, snot nosed, uneducated children. Ok, maybe they weren't that bad. But Kurt was extremely nervous for who she might encounter. If he was being honest with himself, he knew quite a few parents wouldn't be too thrilled with the daughter of a gay fashion designer being friends with their kids. He knew she would make plenty of friends though, she was funny, stylish and the cutest little kid he had ever seen, and he was told so on multiple occasions.

Being pretty high in the fashion business had its perks. Kurt was able to send his assistant into the school to check out Lucy's new teacher. He got a report back saying that he was fun, loving and great with kids. As reassuring as that would seem, Kurt wasn't ready to say goodbye to his little princess. He didn't have much of a choice as he found himself being dragged into room 102 by Lucy.

"C'mon Daddy, you're so slow! We gotta get to kindergarten!"

He giggled to himself. She was so eager this morning that she insisted on packing her own lunch. That lasted for about ten seconds until she spilt juice all over the floor.

"Calm down girly. You want to be fashionably late don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. It was very Kurt-esque. "The fashion world and the school world are very different daddy."

She had managed to escape his grasp and was already lost in the mix of children playing with the toys on the carpet. He sighed to himself and turned around to be faced with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

"Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson, I'll be teaching your child this year." He stuck out his hand, and it took Kurt a few seconds to register what he said.

"Oh, uh, I'm Kurt. My daughter is Lucy. She's the one with the blonde hair and pink headband." He gestured over the the large mix of children but was able to see Lucy smiling with a few other girls.

"Wait, Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Blaine's eyebrows raised and he still hadn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"That's me. You know my designs?"

"Are you kidding? I love them! I'm wearing your underwear right now!" Blaine's eyes widened with the horror of what he just said while Kurt just started giggling.

"I'm so sorry. That was really unprofessional." Blaine ran his hand through his adorable black curls.

"No, it's fine. I've heard weirder things." Kurt was too busy staring at Blaine's curls too even care what he said.

"Oh, it's already nine! I'm sorry, but I got to get to some teaching now. It was nice to meet you Kurt." They shook hands again, and Kurt left with a little less of his heart. He knew he would miss Lucy, but he couldn't get Mr. Anderson out of his mind.

* * *

Kurt was putting the finishing touches on his wedding dress design when his work phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number, but it was the same area code. When he picked it up, he was met with Blaine's worried voice.

"Hey Kurt, I'm glad I caught you. I tried calling your house but you didn't answer, so I figured it would be okay to call this number."

"Of course Mr. Anderson, is everything okay?"

"Please, call me Blaine. Everything's okay. Lucy just took a little spill on the playground this morning and cut her knee on a piece of glass. Are you able to come pick her up?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt hung up and was out the door.

* * *

"So then, I told that I really liked his hat, and he said he liked my bow, so we sat together at the fashion show and he- oh, hi daddy!"

Kurt rushed through the door of the nurse's office to find Lucy with a thick bandage wrapped around her knee and Blaine with the biggest smile possible on his face listening intently to Lucy's story.

"Alright kiddo, let's let daddy take a look at you." Blaine said when he noticed kurt entering. He picked her up and put her on the table so that Kurt could get a better look at her.

"Oh sweetie, how did this happen?" Kurt was pulling back the bandage so he could see the cut. It had stopped bleeding, but was still pretty gross.

"Some boy named Jake was chasing me and I fell. Boys are so mean."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a smile.

"You got that right." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"What you talking about daddy, you like boys." Lucy said with a confused look on her face.

"I, uh.." Kurt didn't quite know how to answer that with Blaine in the room. Obviously Blaine knew he was gay because he knew of his fashion line, but he didn't know how comfortable Blaine was with that.

"Kurt, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Blaine gestured to the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked looking extremely worried.

"No sweetie, I just have to ask your daddy a question." He said while rubbing her back. Blaine knew how easily little kids could get upset.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked into the hallway, leaving Lucy in the room with the nurse. Kurt didn't notice until now that Blaine had glasses on and he looked incredibly sexy in them. He was wearing a green sweater with a grey button down underneath with a pair of dress pants. Kurt had never seen dorky be so sexy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine pulled Kurt into the empty teachers lounge.

"So, Lucy was right?"

"About what?"

"You're gay?"

Kurt sighed, it wasn't the first time that people's opinions on him had changed once they found out his sexuality.

"Yes. And if you think for a second that you can discriminate my daughter, you can-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine's lips pressed against his. Although Kurt was surprised, he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. they stayed like this until they both ran out of oxygen.

"Wow." was all Kurt could get out.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Blaine still had his arms wrapped around Kurt and was leaning in again.

"So, Kurt. I can't guarantee I can raise you're kids grades, but one date with me could still be nice." Kurt laughed an adorable laugh and pecked Blaine's lips.

"It's a date." he separated from Blaine and walked back towards the nurse.

Blaine was left speechless in the teachers lounge until Sam Evans, a fourth grade teacher and Blaine's best friend walked in.

"Jesus Blaine, you look like you just found love or something fruity like that." Blaine laughed and walked out.

"I might have." he mumbled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the response! I love it so much! Btw, who saw Glee last night?! Ahh! So good! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

"For God's sakes guys, can you please get the two step in sync?!" Wes screamed at the Warblers. They were all out of uniform and in shorts and t-shirts at dance rehearsal. A few of the guys were sweating so they started to take off their shirts. Blaine was practically dripping, so he pulled off his t shirt when he walked over to get water. Kurt had been dating Blaine for about two weeks, so he figured he was allowed to stare. However, he wasn't the only one. When Blaine turned around, he looked up to see every Warbler staring at him. Specifically, at his chest.

"When the hell did you do that?" Jeff asked with the most stunned look on face.

"Do what?" Blaine had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

He glanced down at his body to see a shiny ring on his nipple.

"HOLY SHIT HOW DID THAT GET THERE?" Blaine was flailing his arms at this point.

The doors opened and Nick and David were walking back in after their water break. They stopped when they saw Blaine and burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone finally noticed!" David said through laughter.

"Took him long enough." Nick replied with a high five.

"You two did this?" Blaine had grabbed each of their t shirts and was ready to murder them.

"Woah, easy Blainers. We didn't do anything. You, however, we're a bit stressed a few days ago, so we all went out. I guess you don't remember the specifics, but it ended with you drunk out of your mind dragging the two of us to the tattoo parlor." Blaine didn't need to hear the rest of the story. He had never been so humiliated and ashamed of himself in his entire life. When he looked up, he saw Kurt staring at him with a look he couldn't quite place.

Everyone was quite when they saw Kurt walk up to Blaine, whisper something in his ear, gather his stuff and head out the door.

"Um. I have to go. He just told me he did t feel so well so I'm going to make sure he's alright." Blaine was already halfway out the door when he was putting his shirt on. "See you guys later." Blaine jogged down the hall towards the room Kurt told him to go to. It was an empty classroom that could be locked from the inside. And that's exactly what Kurt did the second Blaine entered the room and closed the door.

"So, let me see it." Blaine was speechless, but pulled off his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Kurt had whispered, 'let's get out of here and I can show you how I feel about that ring.' back in Warbler Hall.

Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's chest and rubbed them along the nipple ring.

"That. Is. The. Hottest. Thing. Ever." He punctuated each word with a kiss to Blaine's chest. Blaine was in a trance right now. He had his hands on Kurt's hips and his head was thrown back. They spent the next hour locked in that room. If Kurt liked it, he didn't see he harm in keeping it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I know, I know. I have been gone for months! Ah! I feel so bad but school and sports got in the way and omg i dont even know. but I'm really trying to write more. I don't know when my multi chapter fics will be updated but this story should be a bit more frequent. So I got this cute little idea after seeing last weeks episode and I love the whole Burt an Blaine relationship so here you go! Please review! Love y'all!

* * *

Burt opened the door to see his son's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, smiling at him.

"Hey Burt!" He said as he stepped in and shook Burt's hand in a friendly greeting.

"Hey bud. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." He called upstairs to Kurt letting him know Blaine was here. Burt led Blaine into the living room where they both sat down on the couch while the Celtics game was on.

"I know. Kurt and I have been hanging out at my house lately. We're just switching things up." Burt nodded and turned back to the game where they both watched in a comfortable silence.

"My god, where is that boy?" Burt looked at his watch.

"You honestly think he would be ready by the time I got here?" Blaine asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah. He never takes this long."

"Are you kidding me Burt?" Blaine turned toward him on the couch. "Sometimes I come to pick him up and I have to help him pick out an outfit. He won't be down for at least another half hour. He's probably picking out a scarf or doing his hair."

"Oh that's ridiculous. He's probably on the phone with Rachel or something." Burt turned back to the game.

"You wanna bet?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do. 20 bucks." Burt stuck his hand out which Blaine immediately shook.

For the next thirty minutes, Burt and Blaine kept checking the clock. At exactly thirty minutes, Kurt came rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry. My hair was a mess and I couldn't find a scarf that matched." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Ha! Pay up Burt!" Blaine fist pumped the air.

Burt grudgingly took out his wallet and slammed twenty dollars before standing up.

"Next time, plan your outfit a few more hours in advance." Burt said with his finger pointed at Kurt who just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you bet on me?" Kurt asked as they made their way to Blaine's car.

"Maybe." Blaine sheepishly said as he bit his lip and held Kurt's door open for him.

"Well don't make a habit of it. I can't have my father and you conspiring against me." He pecked Blaine on the lips and got into the car. Blaine shut the door and walked around the back making sure to make the "loser" sign with his finger and thumb at the window where he saw Burt looking out of. Burt simply shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Hope everyone is having a very happy holiday! Thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks to klainebows123! I couldn't stop smiling when I read your reviews. Hope y'all enjoy this! Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story where Kurt comes to Dalton and meets Blaine. Who isn't in the warblers, but on the lacrosse team. It's something different! Feel free to review and let me know if its an idea worth pursuing! Love y'all.

* * *

"Nope."

"Dad, come on."

"Not happening."

"Kurt, please."

"No, Blaine."

Kurt was sitting with his arms crossed, dressed in a stylish sweater with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. Standing in front of him was his teenage son and his husband with snowboards and heavy winter jackets.

"Really Kurt, you plan on sitting in the ski lodge all day? We came out here as a family to get out and feel the fresh air." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

"It's freezing. I don't know to snowboard and I don't want to get hurt." Kurt turned his head to look at the fireplace so he wouldn't see his husband's pouting face which he knew would make him change his mind.

Charlie groaned, "Oh my god dad, you're so dramatic". If looks could kill, Charlie would be dead on the floor from Kurt's gaze.

"You're not helping." Blaine said through gritted teeth to his son.

Charlie simply shook his head and walked away shouting over his shoulder that he was heading out. Blaine crouched down and put his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Baby, come on. I don't want you to be cooped up in here all day. Snowboarding's fun. I'll hold your hand the whole time so you won't fall." Blaine gave Kurt the most adorable smile that he knew was irresistible.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know Blaine. You know I don't like the cold. Not to mention I'm the person who is most likely to get hurt while attempting to get on the lift."

Blaine looked upset but his face quickly lit up with a mischievous grin.

"If you go snowboarding with us, I will buy you the newest Marc Jacob's scarf. The one that isn't even out yet." He raised his eyebrows waiting for Kurt's reply.

Kurt didn't answer but simply hopped out of his chair, grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the rental shop with Blaine's hand clutched in his.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, it's freezing out here." Kurt pulled his scarf tighter as he trudged through the snow.

"I'll warm you up later." Blaine whispered in his ear with a grin as they made they're way to the lift.

When they finally made it onto the lift, after a minor panic attack from Kurt, they sat down quietly for a few seconds before Kurt looked down.

As Kurt shrieked, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his side.

"It's alright honey, I've got you." Blaine whispered and pressed a kiss to Kurt's fuzzy hat covered head. Kurt leaned into him and closed his eyes the rest of the way up, feeling safe and warm in Blaine's arms.

When they hopped off, Kurt moved about ten feet and nearly fell over but was caught by Blaine.

"Alright, here we go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started slowly pulling him down the "not so steep" bunny hill. They continued like this for the rest of the afternoon. After the second time on the hill, Kurt didn't need to hold Blaine's hand anymore; on the third time on the lift, Kurt didn't panic and simply just leaned into Blaine. He wasn't perfect, but Blaine considered it remarkable that he was able to even move on the snowboard.

On the last trip down, Blaine made it to the bottom and waited for Kurt who was coming down pretty quickly. Instead of stopping when he got to Blaine, he simply crashed into him and took himself and Blaine into the snow. They both burst into giggles. Before getting up, Kurt placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. As they smiled at each other, they somehow managed to get up and take off their snowboards.

"Alright, let's find that demon child of ours." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back to the ski lodge to find Charlie in the hot tub with several girls who were all laughing at whatever he just said.

"Kurt," Blaine said warningly, but Kurt was already halfway across the room.

"Oh Charlie, there you are. I just wanted to let you know that your sheets are cleaned and your Spider-Man underwear dried." Kurt smiled cheekily.

"He still wets the bed." He whispered to the girls and walked away. Kurt could hear splashing water which he knew was the sound of several girls quickly getting out of the hot tub and leaving a frazzled Charlie behind.

"That's the last time that damn kid calls me dramatic." Kurt mumbled under his breath as he walked past an amused Blaine and headed back to their room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a healthy and happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! How's everyone doing? Welcome to the next installment of Klaine On. I'm still working on the next chapter of Learn to Love so that should be up, hopefully, by this weekend, but until then please enjoy Daddy!Klaine!

* * *

Kurt was walking hand in hand with his four year old son, Jasper, through the park. He was talking 90 miles an hour about his favorite tv show, and what the dog did this morning, and how he made a new friend in pre school last week. Kurt couldn't help but realize how similar he was to Blaine. His hair was exactly like Blaine's minus the absurd amounts of gel. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine bought the exact same clothes he wore in smaller sizes for Jasper.

"So he didn't believe me, so I walked over and I stamped my foot to show him that my Avengers sneakers really did light up!" Jasper exclaimed throwing his free hand into the air and being dramatic.

"We'll it's a good thing he knows now!" Kurt said excitedly, hoping his son wouldn't realize Kurt hadn't heard half the story he told because he was too busy watching him.

"No kidding, Daddy!" Jasper shook his head. They stopped at their usual park bench so Jasper could take off his sweater so he wouldn't get it dirty.

"When's Papa coming home?" His adorable hazel eyes gazed up at Kurt.

"After you go to bed." Kurt frowned. "He has a busy day on set, but he'll be home all day tomorrow." Kurt added hoping to cheer up his clearly upset son.

"Okay." He looked down at his shoes.

Kurt grabbed his chin softly and turned it up to look at him.

"Hey buddy, look at me. You know Papa loves you very, very much, right?" Kurt nodded at his son.

"Yeah."

"I promise, you'll spend all day with him tomorrow. He even called me earlier telling me about all the fun things he had planned to do with you." Kurt smiled as his son's face light up.

"Really?" His smile was infectious. Kurt made a mental note to call Blaine and tell him to plan something.

"Yup! Now you go play, and don't talk to strangers." His son started jogging away with a smile as Kurt watched him hop up the stairs leading to the baby slide.

Kurt knew not to let Jasper near the bigger slides after he fell off one six months ago and broke his wrist. That was a fiasco that resulted in Kurt holding his hand every time he went down the slide. That then resulted in Jasper throwing a fit, exclaiming he was a 'big boy'. Kurt decided to let him play by himself, as long as he stayed on the smaller playground.

Normally, Kurt would pull out a magazine to read, but with the playground being so crowded today, he wanted to keep a close eye on Jasper. He didn't know what freaks were lurking around, including paparazzi who would take any chance to try to talk to him. Lord knows Jasper is an open book. Exactly like his father.

Kurt noticed a dark haired figure moving towards his son and Kurt started having a panic attack for half a second before he recognized the black curls and the Marc Jacobs' jacket he had bought last year.

Jasper let out a loud yelp when a pair of arms wrapped around him and picked him up. He turned around and his whole face lit up when he saw Blaine smiling at him.

"PAPA!" He shouted and buried his face into Blaine's neck. They were both smiling at each other and the resemblance was scary. Both of their eyes scrunched up as they cracked huge smile. It was like looking in the mirror.

"Hey bud! He sat him down on the edge of the playground as he kneeled in front of him.

He assumed Blaine got off set early for whatever reason, and Kurt was pretty damn happy. He loved seeing his son's face light up like that. Kurt had no clue what they were talking about but Kurt noticed a lot of smiling and a lot of laughter. Suddenly, Jasper's face became very serious. (an unusually common occurrence for a Jasper) He pointed over at the monkey bars which resulted in Blaine pulling his arm back down, Kurt assumed was to inform him pointing was impolite. Of course, Blaine made sure Jasper was an extremely dapper gentleman.

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed his shoulders said something serious, then patted him on the back while walking away as Jasper walked in the direction of the monkey bars.

Blaine collapsed on the bench next to Kurt and entwined their fingers together.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked with an amused smile.

"Just watch." Blaine smiled back with a nod towards the swings.

Kurt looked towards the swings to see Jasper talking to a girl, about his age, who was wearing a light pink jumper.

"Oh my god." Kurt dropped his head into his hand.

"Our son, the lady's man." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as he draped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. They continued to watch as Jasper grabbed her hand with a smile and he led her to the swing set. He then gestured his arm for her to sit down and he began pushing her on the swing.

"So that's what you two were talking about." Kurt smiled cheekily at his husband.

"He mentioned seeing a cute girl, so I told him to put on the old Anderson charm and win her heart." Blaine smiled fondly at his son as the small girl hopped off the swing to go back to her mother, not before giving Jasper a quick hug.

"What charm?" Kurt turned toward Blaine with a smile.

"You tell me." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt for a few seconds before a ball slammed into his head.

"What the f-" Blaine stopped short as he saw his son staring at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh you better run." Blaine hopped off the bench with a huge grin on his face as he chased Jasper all over the playground.

Kurt shook his head with a laugh.

"My boys." He thought to himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review please! Love y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! How's everyone doing? Hopefully you're all still alive after 'I Do'! This chapter is about Kurt and Blaine finding out that they're going to become parents and letting their loved ones know. Blaine is in the music industry while Kurt is a fashion designer. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you are with child. Congratulations."

Kurt turned to Blaine with tears in his eyes as he was engulfed in a huge hug. He felt Blaine nuzzle his face into Kurt's neck like he always did as hot tears were felt on his neck as well as his own cheeks.

"We're gunna have a baby." Kurt found himself whispering over and over again to Blaine. Blaine finally let go of him to grab their surrogate, Jessica, into a tight, but not too tight, hug as he continued to cry. Kurt merely giggled at how emotional Blaine could be. He doesn't show it often, but he tends to be a cryer.

Once learning that the baby and Jessica are both healthy, Kurt and Blaine headed home for a long night of celebration and phone calls.

"Hey dad!" Burt heard the excited voice through his phone's speaker. He was just cleaning up dinner and was about to watch a movie with Carol.

"Hey kiddo! How's everything going?" He was always excited to receive a phone call from his son. With Blaine's music career taking off a year ago and Kurt's fashion line hitting stores not too long after, Burt figured he wouldn't get many opportunities to see his son, especially after they made the move to LA.

"Everything's great. Do you think you could get Carol and put us on speaker? Blaine and I have something we want to tell you guys." Burt pulled the phone away and yelled to Carol.

"Carol! Can you come in here! The boys want to tell us something." He put his phone down on the kitchen table as he took a seat. He figured it must be pretty important if they wanted to speak to both him and Carol.

"Hi boys! How's LA?" Carol took a seat and folded her hands in her lap clearly excited to be talking to her sons again. Technically, they weren't hers, but she loved them just as much.

"They're fine. Come on guys, I want to hear this news, I'm not getting any younger." Burt waved his hand to quiet Carol, eager to know what was going on.

"That's for sure." Carol mumbled with a smile.

"So Blaine and I went shopping today-" Kurt began.

"Kurt, if you called me up to tell me about a deal you found, I'm sorry but-" Burt cut him off.

"And we bought baby clothes." Kurt finished.

"I beg your pardon?" Burt stared blankly at the phone.

"We need something for our baby to wear." Blaine added with a huge grin.

"Baby? You- You're-" Burt was speechless.

"You're having a baby?!" Carol screamed.

"Yes! We just got back from the doctors today. Our surrogate Jessica is pregnant!" Kurt replied.

Carole's scream nearly blew out their eardrums.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys! I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow!" She was talking a million miles per hour. They could hear a chair scratching against the floor and a drawer opening, assuming Carol was getting a piece of paper to make a shopping list.

"Dad?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Burt Hummel was not an emotional man. He was pretty damn proud of it. But hearing his sons say that they were going to have a baby opened up a flood of memories. He remembered when he first met Blaine. When they moved in together. When they got married. Them having a baby together was the next step and Burt couldn't have been more proud.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, clearly choked up.

"We don't know yet. But we have the names picked out. If it's a girl, we're naming her Elizabeth." Kurt said quietly.

Tears were pouring down Burt's face at this point.

"And a boy?" He managed to get out.

"John." Blaine said with a half smile.

Burt was crying harder than he had in a long time. When Kurt was a little boy, Burt never expected him to marry another man, be a fashion designer and have a baby through a surrogate. Now, he wouldn't picture their lives any other way.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I'm so proud of you too. After everything you two have been through, you still fought through and you're going to raise a child that has both of your hearts. That's all I could ever want as a father." Burt spoke softly sounding choked up.

"I love you both so much." He added.

"We love you too dad." Kurt replied.

* * *

"John Anderson, attorney at law." Blaine was shaking as his father picked up the phone. They hadn't spoken in a few months. While his dad wasn't walking in any gay pride parades, he had made some progress with Blaine and Kurt being together. He came to their wedding, wearing an emotionless face the entire time. For Blaine, this was progress. He begged Kurt to talk to his dad with him, but Kurt was firm about Blaine being the one to tell him.

"Uh, hi dad. It's Blaine." He nervously stared at Kurt who nodded at him with an encouraging smile.

"Oh. Hi son. Look, I really can't talk right now, I have a big case I'm working on so can you make this quick?" Blaine's face dropped.

"Dad, this is kind of important, so it would really mean a lot if you could listen for a few minutes." Blaine stared at Kurt with a kicked puppy expression. Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Alright." His dad sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, Kurt and I are in a good place with our careers right now and we've been talking a lot recently and we made the decision to look into surrogacy." That got his Dad's attention.

"And?" His dad didn't sound angry, but more intrigued.

"We're pregnant. Well, not us, but our surrogate." Blaine waited for a response but got nothing.

"So in nine months, you're going to be a grandfather." Blaine still waited for a response.

"Who's the father?" His dad asked.

"Kurt is." Blaine knew his dad would have been more accepting of this child if he were an Anderson, but Blaine had been adamant about using Kurt's sperm. He said that since Kurt was an only child, he wanted this baby to be Burt's actual grandson. He claimed that Cooper could carry on the family name.

"Wow." Was all his dad said. Blaine waited for his father to burst. He waited for the disapproval. It didn't come.

"I'm happy for you son." He father said with a hint of emotion.

"Thanks dad." Blaine sported a huge grin.

"Do you know what your going to name it?" He actually sounded intrigued.

"If she's girl, we're naming her after Kurt's mom, Elizabeth. If he's a boy, we're naming him John, after you." Blaine swore he could hear his father sniff. There was a silence that lasted for a few moments.

"Wow. Blaine. Thank you." His dad said slowly.

"Thank Kurt. It was his idea." Blaine smiled at Kurt who squeezed his hand. Again, another silence followed in which neither man said anything.

"Listen, you give me a call when this baby is coming, okay? I want to be their when they come." Blaine nearly dropped the phone.

"Really?" He asked in tears.

"Really. I have to go, but tell Kurt I say hi. I'll talk to you soon Blaine."

"Bye dad." Blaine said with a smile. He ended the call and collapsed into Kurt's lap with a smile. This was the first time he saw Blaine happy after a phone call with his father.

* * *

"So you guys ready to hear something new?" Blaine readjusted the guitar on his lap as he listened to the crowd roar. He was currently sitting on stage with a guitar and a step stool in front of a sold out audience in the Staples Center. This would be his last show for a while.

Blaine began playing a few cords and began singing.

I've looked into a million faces

I've seen your smiles, I've seen your frowns

Different colors, all different ages

Right side up and upside down

Each one's been a thing of beauty

Different styles of composition

Let me tell you what I remember

Most of all from my position

Your shining eyes... like rays of sunlight that brighten up the skies

Your shining eyes... my heart remembers when I've seen your shining eyes

It's not the big or the little noses

Whether you chin's sticking in or out

The ebony tones of the blush of roses

Hair straight down or curled about

It's not about whether you have a dimple

Whether your ears grow big or small

Whether your clothes are stylish or simple

The only thing that I recall... are

Your shining eyes... like rays of sunlight that brighten up the skies

Your shining eyes... my heart remembers when I've seen your shining eyes

They're the sunrise, the moonglow

They're the fresh breath of spring

They're alive with the beauty that flows through everything

The whole world seems to sing in your...

Your shining eyes...

Your shining eyes...

Your shining eyes... like rays of sunlight that brighten up the skies

Your shining eyes... my heart remembers when I've seen your shining eyes

As he played the last few notes, the crowd screamed louder than they had all night. Blaine waited for them to quiet down as he brought the mic up to his mouth.

"I recently wrote that song after I found out some very big news." He gave them all a charming smile.

"You all know my beautiful husband Kurt, right?" More cheers met his ears as he smiled.

"Well, my fans mean the world to me, and I want you all to find out this bit of information from me" he paused.

"Kurt and I are going to be daddies!" The ear shattering screams that met his ears were so powerful, he had to cover them. Looking around, he saw thousands of flashes going off and signs being waved around. When he saw the fans that were visible in the front row, he noticed many of them crying out of pure joy. He knew it would be hard to take a break from music, but he also knew he had the best fans in the world and they would be here when he got back. He turned around to see Kurt walking on stage. He wrapped his arms around his husband and turned back to the crowd with a final wave. He couldn't wait to start his new life as he walked off stage with his arm around the love of his life, his best friend, and the father to his baby.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The song used was Shining Eyes by Red Grammar. Hope everyone enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review please! Love y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I've been in a bit of a funk with the lack of Klaine lately, but we're all trying to pull through. this little one shot takes place while Kurt comes back to Lima for Spring Break while Blaine is playing babysitter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt walked in his front door, put his bag down and made his way toward the living room. He loved the familiar sent of his house, the smell of something in the oven, the sounds of the football game on, the baby bottles sitting on the nearby coffee table. Kurt did a double take and nearly walked into the wall when he saw those. Last time he checked, neither his father nor Carol had a baby or knew anyone with a baby.

It was spring break at NYADA and Kurt decided to come home for the week to see his dad and Carol and Finn. What he didn't expect were the countless baby toys scattered across the floor. As he continued into the house, he started to hear voices coming from the kitchen. Still a bit in uneasy, Kurt peaked inside to see what was going on.

"Who's a pretty girl? Is it you Robin? Is it?" Blaine was laying on his stomach on the kitchen floor with a small baby girl who was sitting on the floor in front of him. They both had huge grins on their faces. Robin started making small cooing noises as Blaine grabbed her hands and started clapping them together. He then lifted up her small t shirt and started blowing raspberries on her stomach which sent her into a fit of laughter. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the pair in front of him.

Blaine's head whipped around as his face lit up with excitement when he saw Kurt.

"KURT!" He yelled as he jumped up and threw his arms around him. Kurt almost fell over from Blaine's force but managed to stay up with a laugh. They weren't back together, but they were in a good place with their friendship. As far as Blaine knew, Kurt was still seeing Adam. That didn't mean Kurt couldn't be excited to see the overexcitable boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kurt laughed and nodded towards the baby. "Friend of yours?"

Blaine seemed to realize the baby was still in the room as he walked back over to her and lifted her up, resting her on his hip.

"Kurt, this is Robin. Robin, this is my best friend, Kurt. Say hi!" Robin simply blinked at him and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I think she's a bit sleepy. I'm going to go put her down for a nap. I'll be right back." Blaine gave him a charming smile and started for the stairs as Burt walked by and rubbed the baby's head as he passed.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Hey dad! I missed you! How are you feeling? Have you been keeping up with your visits to the doctor? Have you been eating right?"

"Woah, woah, slow down kid!" Burt chuckled as he went to fridge to get them both a drink and sat back down, gesturing for Kurt to do the same.

"I'm doing fine. I was sick a couple weeks ago-"

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was nothing Kurt. It was just the flu." Burt said calmly. "Carol was at a conference in Columbus all week, so Blaine stayed with me to keep an eye out."

"Damn kid is just as stubborn about my health as you are." He mumbled under his breath.

Kurt chose to overlook the fact that Blaine stayed in his house for a week until later. "Okay, well, speaking of Blaine, whose baby is that?"

"Oh you met Robin? Adorable isn't she?" Burt had a fond smile on his face.

"Yeah, but where did she come from?" Kurt's face became white. "Oh my god, she's not Blaine's is she?" Burt laughed loudly.

"Where in the hell would that kid get a baby from? Of course it's not his. It's Sue's. when Blaine joined the Cheerios, or in this case forced on, Sue put him on her babysitting schedule, and since his mom is sick, I told him he could stay here with the baby over spring break; and he's been staying in your room." Burt added with a knowing smile.

"He's on the- she made him- in my bed?" Kurt stuttered. This was far too much information to take in at once.

"So, how's that Allen kid?" Burt asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"His name is Adam." He sighed.

"Yeah. Whatever." Burt chuckled.

"We broke up." Kurt sighed again.

He didn't see Burt throwing a fist pump behind the fridge door.

"Oh really? Why's that?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I think we were just meant to be friends. I'm kind of stuck on someone else." Kurt added the last part in a whisper.

Burt popped up from behind the fridge with a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that dad."

"Like what?" He kept smiling as Kurt got up from the table and made his way upstairs.

"And his eyes. Ugh, Robin, don't even get me started. They're like a mix of green and gold and every beautiful color in the universe." Kurt stopped just outside the guest bedroom's door as he heard Blaine talking to Robin. He leaned against he door to hear better.

"When you wake up later, I'll have Kurt sing for you. He's got the most amazing voice." Blaine's sighed. "Between you and me Robin, no matter how long he's with that Aladdin guy, I know I'm still going to love him, and I know he still loves me too."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as Blaine said that last part.

"Has anyone ever told you how great of a listener you are?" Blaine chuckled.

"Sleep tight baby girl." Blaine kissed her head as he walked toward the door, still looking at her with a smile as he walked out, nearly walking into Kurt.

"Jesus, Kurt, you scared me half to death- wait. Why are you crying? What happened?" Before Blaine started to panic, Kurt grabbed his hand with a smile and started walking towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and Kurt slowly walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in Blaine's neck and breathed in his scent. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and pulled him closer.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He didn't care if they weren't together, Blaine couldn't help but fall into their old habits when he saw Kurt upset.

"I still love you." Kurt whispered after a few moments. "Always have. Always will."

"But-"

"I broke up with him. He wasn't right for me. He wasn't you." Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and finally felt at home. There were tears brimming at the edges as Kurt leaned in, staring at Blaine's lips.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "After everything I did. After everything I put you through. Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anyone or anything in my entire life. You're it for me Blaine, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

"I'm sorry too Kurt. For everything. I swear to you, you are the only person I will ever love. I don't care how far we are from each other, you're best friend and my soulmate."

They slowly leaned into each other as their lips touched. This time, it meant something. They finally found each other, for the last time.

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine pulled away with a smile on his face and leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. We're going to make this work. We only have a few more months apart."

"Well let's make this moment last then." Blaine said with a smile as he gently pulled Kurt onto the bed. Before either of them could move, there was a loud crying noise coming from the next room.

"Go." Kurt smiled as he pushed Blaine towards the door. "I'll be here when you get back." He kissed Blaine on the cheek as he smiled and left to go check on the baby.

Kurt didn't care that Robin had unintentionally interrupted them, he was just glad to finally have Blaine back in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me some feedback! Love y'all! :)


End file.
